


Someday

by ni21



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bittersweet, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Another battle, but things are changing. Maybe for the better, who knows?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Einfach_Antonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einfach_Antonia/gifts), [Sweetsango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsango/gifts).



He sheathed his swords, two of them, of course. He'd never draw the third against her because she just wasn't strong enough.

"Why don't you just kill me, Roronoa? Why do you make me live with this shame?" she called after him, even though she didn't expect him to stop or turn around.

He did both. It was weird for him to do, or maybe it wasn't, he wasn't the same man he'd been all those years ago. Maybe it was time for her to move on as well.

"If it bothers you that much I won't stop you from ending it yourself."

Cold. And she felt the chill his words sent through her body, affecting her much more than the night's temperature. She hated what it did to her. The tears stinging in her eyes, burning in her throat. Was he really that apathetic towards her? Did she matter so little? Was it all just in her head? That their blades said all the things they couldn't? Just a pathetic little girl's dream?

She sheathed Shigure, pushed her anger down with it. "I don't want to." She told him truthfully. She didn't mind if she would die by his hand, had long ago accepted that he was worthy of the blades he wielded. But she couldn't in good conscience end her own life before she'd even come close to achieving her dream.

He laughed and it took her aback. What was funny about that? How could-

"I'm glad," he said, hand resting on wadô's hilt, "she can't wait to properly meet you one day, Glasses."

She couldn't help the laugh bubbling from her chest. Such a 'him-thing' to say. She appreciated that. His respect for his blades, how personal and close they were. Shigure's warm leather against her palm, she was sure his blades warmed him in a similar way. Gave him the same kind of security.

"Sometimes I think I'd like to get to know you better than just exchanging blows and having each other’s backs from time to time, Roronoa," she admitted before she could even comprehend what she'd just said to the pirate, but his loud laugh was enough to keep her from regretting it. It was a nice sound., Sounded free to a degree the marine in her couldn't understand, made her realise just how close they were. She was a swordswoman, she should be aware of how close her enemy was, especially when he was in striking distance,  _ touching  _ distance.

"That's an awfully nice thing to say to a pirate, Marine."

Wasn't it? If the higher-ups knew... But it didn't matter because just when she began to doubt herself his hand was on her neck and his forehead against hers and he absolutely had no right to smell this good after a fight, but he smelled like sweat and steel and the sea and his body was so warm she had to resist closing those few inches between them.

"Ya know we can't be, Glasses, right?" he murmured against her. She knew, thought about it often enough, and still her heart sung at the confirmation that he  _ did _ feel the same. Closing her eyes her hands fisted in his robe that also was a lot softer than it had any right to be.

"Maybe someday," she said and he chuckled.

"Someday," he murmured, putting chapped lips against her forehead. He lingered, long enough for her to commit the feeling to memory before he finally pulled away, leaving her cold and lost.

Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I intended it as a quick drabble in the [Zotash discord server](https://discord.gg/p25Zscw) because _someone_ complained I don't write enough fluff that doesn't come with smut attached, so I tried to prove her wrong and just like that, half an hour later discord tells me that I'm 1,5k above the character limit and here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks to ghost for betareading


End file.
